


Procrastination

by kanayuzuki



Category: K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Cinderella Elements, College, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Light-Hearted, Multi, Random & Short, Romance, School, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanayuzuki/pseuds/kanayuzuki
Summary: Sometimes even procrastination has its unforeseeable benefits~ Who knew the library could be a place to find love~(Random, cute, romance drabbles because this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down / ALSO first time posting, ANY pointers would be greatly appreciated~) ^_^





	Procrastination

Enjoy~ 

 

Walking aimlessly through shelves of books she heaved a huge sigh. She should be finishing a research paper back in her room, but had convinced herself that wandering through the library looking for books might somehow aid in her motivation to finish it; instead it ended up only being another excuse to procrastinate. It was still barely midday and she had only entered the library 5 minutes ago when she stopped in front of the fiction isle; the last place she needed to be. Annoyed she began to walk the other direction towards the research materials with her mind made up; while the research paper wasn’t due for another couple of days she needed to at least get half way. When she arrived she began scanning the spines of the books for ones that matched her chosen topic. 

After another 3 minutes she successfully held four new books in her arms all relating to her paper. Satisfied she spun on her heels towards the check out counter until something caught her eyes, or rather, her ears. It was nothing extraordinary, but someone happened to be humming a tune she was familiar with. Following the soft sound she peeked around a couple shelves of books and saw a guy sitting on a ladder putting a large stack of books away and back onto a high shelf. By the green apron he had on he seemed to be a part-timer here and had his earbuds plugged into both his ears, completely absorbed in his rhythmic routine. She smiled lightly to herself and discreetly tried to get a better view of his name tag, “Lee Jong Suk”. He seemed nice enough. Having many close guy friends and a loving family she rarely thought about boyfriends and relationships, too much drama, but every once and a while the thought would pop up, like now, for instance. It was a fleeting one, but pleasant enough to make her chuckle to herself. 

She was about to turn around and leave when a giggling couple one shelf over began to horseplay a bit too widely for a library and accidentally bumped the bookshelf on the opposite side, causing the part-timer on his ladder to sway violently. His short yelp and shocked expression was expected, but what wasn’t expected were her reflexes that she didn’t even know she had. Impulsively she dropped her books and angled herself in the best possible position to catch him, or at least break his fall. With a heavy thud they both hit the ground with his head carefully cradled in the palm of her left hand banging against the opposing bookshelf behind them. The giggling couple immediately stopped their teasing and gasped as they peered through the books after hearing the thud. Quickly they ran to the other side and saw them in a heap and began to apologize profusely, but neither she nor the guy heard them. With his earbuds still miraculously in his ears and the pulsating of her bruised left hand demanding all of her attention everyone seemed to be in their own world. 

Finally the guy began to rapidly process the situation and realized that he was on top of somebody, and that somebody had saved him from a possible concussion. Hurriedly he took the earbuds out of his ears and stood up, hoping to relieve any more pain or awkwardness for the person he had fallen on. And much to his surprise it was a girl that had saved him. 

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry. Did you mean to catch me on purpose?” He held out his hand to help her up. She nodded and accepted his hand. 

“Yea, I guess I just acted impulsively. You’re the one who really fell off the ladder, are you alright?” 

They guy nodded. “Thanks to you. Just next time you should let a person fall instead of using your own body as a pillow.”

The girl shook her head and waved her non-injured hand in disagreement. 

“I couldn’t just watch, and besides, I’m stronger than I look. Don’t worry. Glad you weren’t hurt though.”

And with that response she quickly turned and scooped up the books she had dropped and hurried off. 

The guy seemed fazed until he realized that the couple who had caused this small incident were still standing there expectantly with apologetic looks and when he gave them his full attention he realized that they were his two friends that he shared a most of his classes with, Jin and Sunny.

“Hey guys~ Who was that who saved me?”

His friends looked at him exasperated. 

“Dude, we’ve been apologizing for the past 2 minutes and THAT’S the first thing you say to us?” His friend huffed, pretending to be hurt. 

“…she was pretty wasn’t she~” Sunny nudged him playfully. 

He looked over at Sunny who had her eyebrows raised at him with a smug look. He cleared his throat and began to pick up the rest of the books that had fallen over because of his hormonal friends. 

“Don’t act so smug, it’s because of you two that this happened. You could’ve given me a concussion or worse.” Pretending to ignore them he stepped back up onto the ladder. 

His two friends sighed and rolled their eyes. 

“Come on, man. We said we were sorry~ Don’t be sucha drama king.”

“Yea that’s Jin’s job~ And besides, without us you might not have met her~” She added in suggestively while crossing her arms over her chest while giving a teasing look at her pouting boyfriend. 

“What are you talking about?” He replied stubbornly. 

“Dude, don’t play coy with us. You haven’t dated anyone in years… and we were there the entire time you were just staring at her. I even said your favorite food and no response.” 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he began to climb back down the ladder to talk to them properly. 

“So what… it’s not like we know her. There’s like 20,000 students, what are the chances that we’ll run into her again to even ask her name?” 

That’s when Sunny gave her signature smile and shook her head at him. 

“Want me to find out for you?~~~” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! And that's it~ Hope you liked it~ If not i'm all for constructive criticism. If you want more let me know, because I didn't plan much more than what you see lol If I feel like it iI'll add more just for fun :) Obviously everyone here is around the same age in this work of fiction. And I only paired Sunny and Jin together due to his little crush on her, so I thought, hey why not make it a "reality" here~ Thanks for reading! Bye~


End file.
